


Encyclopedia Fusionautica

by mollusk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1st fic, Body Horror, F/F, Fusion Experimentation, Fusion Science, Illegal Experimentation, Mad Science, but i haven't planned that far ahead, nothing sexual though!, there may be some mild gore in the future to go along w the body horror, very very slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollusk/pseuds/mollusk
Summary: "..Which is why I have decided to do what Blue diamond is too afraid to do." the feed crackles again, blurring the gem's face for a moment. When it returns, they have a sick sort of smile that doesn't reach their eyes. "Cross-hybrid fusion studies."(officially abandoned sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey ho this is my first ever fic so comments and critiques r appreciated
> 
> had this idea in my head for a while now but haven't really had the chance to flesh it out
> 
> may do some art for this, u can see it at monetarymollusk.tumblr.com/tagged/art 
> 
> also if u search the tag "gemsona" on my blog you'll find a reference pic for the fluorite in this fic
> 
> some terms taken/inspired by the Breaking Down series by PTLikesTea (which i completely recommend)  
> happy reading!!

Static. A black screen, cut through by intermittent lines of gray. A date flashes, followed by an illegible code and the diamond insignia. 

"This is Fluorite, Facet-1F3O Cut-4KM, conducting an introductory report on fusion studies." a sharp buzzing sounds as the video is switched on, revealing the form of a turquoise gem in an empty grey room. Their purple compound eyes flit back and forth, the worry in them betraying their rigid stance. 

"Before I begin, I must state that I am of sound mind and sound gem. I am fully aware of the ramifications of my actions. If these records are found while i am still alive, i will no doubt be shattered. Everyone I knew will be as well, if the Diamonds are particularly angry." they continue with a grimace, ruffling a hand through their short cropped hair. They straighten, revealing the diamond-less state of their grey tunic, and lock eyes with the camera. 

"The reasons I do this despite these consequences is almost unknown to me. Even the pursuit of knowledge must be overridden by the will to survive. Perhaps I am defective in this respect. However what I do know is this; the Diamonds are going to lose this war. Without the knowledge on fusion that the rebels possess, we are doomed to fail," they startle at a drop of water hitting the floor behind them, turquoise skin turning ashen for a moment as they whip around in fear. A flash of terror crosses their features, nearly overshadowed by the sudden interference that surges through the feed. 

"Ever since the.. incident at the sky arena, Blue diamond has been relentless in snuffing out any talk of hybrid fusion, of anything relating to the rebellion or what happened to her prized Sapphire," they explain. "But she is blinded by her fear."

"If we are to ever have a chance at winning this war, we need to understand fusion. The rebels are obviously using it in their battle plans, and the combined powers of a hybrid fusion can exceed even an entire platoon of jaspers!" fists clenched in front of them, they try- and fail -to bring back a modicum of professionalism, but the hard set of their mouth does nothing to hide their anger. Quietly, the gem continues, as if afraid that they will be heard; "The rebel army is stronger than we could have ever imagined, stronger than we can ever fight against, all because of their fusions. Imagine the tactical advantage Homeworld would have, knowing every possible outcome of every fusion! Even if we did not employ it in our own armies, knowing what to expect from them would have tremendous benefits, not only for battle but in everyday life as well!" they become more animated as they go on, hands moving wildly in emphasis. 

"Which is why I have decided to do what Blue diamond is too afraid to do." the feed crackles again, blurring the gem's face for a moment. When it returns, they have a sick sort of smile that doesn't reach their eyes. 

"Cross-hybrid fusion studies. Recording every possible outcome of every possible fusion, storing the data securely until I am shattered or it is complete," they say, steely gaze locked on the camera, "If this record is found after my death, I want Blue Diamond to know that my only wish was to serve her, and to ask that this knowledge be used to benefit other gems no matter the taboo."

They relax slightly, as if saying this has lifted a weight from their shoulders. With a sigh, the gem turns and reaches for a clipboard, rustling through the papers.  
"First trials will involve pearls, and the impact on fusion that familiarity causes. Testing begins next cycle."

They weakly salute before reaching to turn off the camera.

"Glory to the Diamonds."

The feed cuts to black.


	2. Cuprite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw yall here's chapter 2
> 
> im super duper sick right now so i dont really have anything better to do than write this lol
> 
> if u want u can comment suggestions for gem fusions or even submit ur own gemsonas for me to Ruin

 

 

The screen is black again. No static this time- the connection is much clearer. The diamond insignia flashes, followed by fast scrolling text.

CYCLE 5, SUBJECTS ZOISITE (#1) AND PEARL (#2)  
FUSION ATTEMPT #001-A/#001-E  
NOTES: SUBJECT 1 RELEASED FROM LONG-TERM ISOPOD CONTAINMENT, SUBJECT 2 STOLEN FROM SHIPMENT TROLLEY.  
NO PRIOR INTERACTION

A crackling burst of energy and the video loads, showing the same Fluorite as before. Their eyes are lit with excitement despite the dark circles underneath them, crooked teeth bared in an elated smile.

"It took almost a week, but I found willing participants. I knew this was going to be difficult, but luckily enough a few jaspers were.. eager to send me in the right direction." their face flickers with an unreadable emotion before they continue. "The Zoisite is undamaged, 'liberated' from isopod for severe property damage- nothing involving Pearls, mind you, I made sure to check beforehand," they laugh, "The Pearl had a very minor surface scratch, nothing that it wouldn't have gotten after a few cycles of use." They have the clipboard again, filled with more papers and notes, many torn and the pencil whittled down significantly. Flipping through a few pages noncommittally before landing on the correct one, their smile widens unnaturally.

"Of course, the idea of gem compatibility could come into play. Whether the Zoisite and the Pearl have fitting gemetics, whether the notion of familiarity with one another affects the fusion process-" a shout sounds behind them, causing them to jolt and nearly drop the clipboard. A door behind them rattles dangerously, a muffled voice leaking through. They wince.

"Seems that Zoisite finally regenerated. I forgot to mention that we had to have a.. conversation before she was allowed to escape from isopod. Involving fusion. Her ideas on it, her comfort level with inter-gem fusion, her experience.." they turn back as the shouting quiets slightly. "but not about her fusion partner," a sheepish smile crossed their face. "I figured it would be much harder to find someone willing to fuse with a Pearl of all things, and it seems I was right." their eyes flit back to the door.

"It doesn't matter though, she owes me for her 'early release'. I could just as easily report her to the Amethyst patrol for escaping," their smile grows wider still, looking deranged now. "After all, why would anyone believe a criminal Zoisite over an innocent, weak Fluorite with nothing to gain?" their voice takes on a saccharine tone as the shouting completely quiets.  
"Anyways, enough of the introductory segment, time for the actual video report." they grin before the video cuts once more to grainy footage of two gems in a square grey room, similar to the one that Fluorite was in.

One is a peach-hued Pearl, bearing a grey tunic and white shorts. Her pink hair falls neatly down to her shoulders with a slight curl. Despite the shabby surroundings and bland clothing, she exudes the quiet beauty all Pearls possess. The Zoisite in front of her, however, is a near polar opposite. Standing nearly a head taller than the Pearl and three times as thick, her mottled green skin nearly glowing in contrast to her wild red mane. She yells up at where she thinks the hidden camera is, fists clenched in anger.

"Alright chalkhead, what exactly do you think you can do to me here?!" she raves, whipping her hair around as she turns. A burst of interference blasts through the room, causing her to slam her hands up to her ears in pain. The Pearl does not move.

"Subject one: Zoisite. Standard size, green variety with slight ruby impurities," the voice of Fluorite rings out, monotonous and clinical. "Subject two: Pearl model 32-B. Standard size, peach coloration. If you both would present your gems to the camera please."  
Zoisite becomes more incensed at this, glaring pointedly at the camera without moving. Gracefully, the Pearl turns to present her gem, sat in the small of her back.

"Subject one, need I remind you the consequences of being stubborn?" Fluorite's voice takes on an annoyed tone. Despite the low video quality- it really must be an old model- her face visibly pales. Reluctantly, she lifts her shirt slightly to reveal her gem- the placement a mirror of the Pearl's. Over the comm Fluorite hums in approval.

"Thank you Subject one. Please remember that you agreed to this. Now, face your partner and exchange greetings."

Zoisite turns to scowl at the Pearl, who is already approaching with a bow.

"I am at your service, my lady," she intones. Her nose nearly touches the ground with how low she bows.

"Now, now Pearl. You belong to me, not her. If you would, Zoisite?" The gem in question angrily growls a greeting at Pearl.

"Thank you Zoisite." the faux-scientist takes the sarcastic, condescending tone of a mother dealing with an especially stubborn child. Zoisite glowers.

"You never told us how we're supposed to actually do- this," she spits.

"That is exactly what i'm getting to, Subject one. While same-gem fusion is simple in how it is performed, it is likely that hybrid fusion is the opposite. That is why today you two will attempt to fuse multiple times in different ways. First, stand and touch each other."

They do, the taller gem visibly uncomfortable with having a Pearl touch her so openly. Quietly, a voice sounds over top of the footage. The pair do not seem to hear it.

"You can see here that the Pearl is having difficulty, as a brand-new model she has no experience with fusion. Zoisite however has fused a total of five times, all in battle on other planets," the voice is recognizable now as Fluorite's. The audio quality is significantly better than the rest of the video, pointing to it being a voice-over rather than spoken at the time of the video. Zoisite' gem begins to glow slightly, her form becoming hazy and translucent. Face cast in grotesque shadows, the faintest amount of fear shows in Pearl's face as she remains solid. A few seconds pass before she too begins to glow, though at a noticeably lower rate.

Suddenly they both pop away from each other, landing unceremoniously on their backs. Pearl, with effortless grace, turns on her side as to shield her gem from hitting the ground. The large gem across from her sits up, growling in pain. She clutches at her head, other hand gingerly touching her gem. They both jump at another burst of static over the intercom- their observer returning.

"Pearl, Zoisite, that was incredible!" they gush.

"Incredible?! We didn't even fuse!" Zoisite replies incredulously, rubbing her temples. Pearl nods in silent agreement.

"That doesn't matter, the point is to figure out how to get you to fuse!" Fluorite retorts, too excited to chastise the other gem.

"Now, I need you to describe how you feel..." interference cuts through the feed again as it speeds up, voices too fast to make out. It shows the two gems speaking to each other briefly before trying to fuse again. This happens once more before the larger woman becomes visibly furious, stomping up to the Pearl and shaking her form. Before she can poof her, high pitched static plays loudly over the intercom. Both gems fall to the ground, covering their ears in pain. Fluorite speaks again, too quickly to understand but obviously incensed.  
Text scrolls across the screen as the video speeds up exponentially.

PORTIONS OF THIS RECORDING HAVE BEEN SKIPPED FOR THE SAKE OF BREVITY, ALL EXTENDED NOTES WILL BE DISPLAYED AFTER TESTING IS COMPLETE.

Quickly the video flashes to the pair sitting on opposite sides of the room, hunched over and panting. They’re obviously exhausted, scuff marks on their skin and gems dull. Despite her programming the Pearl is sitting spread-eagle without a shred of dignity. Static plays once more, barely causing a reaction in the two.

“Again.” Fluorite, voice echoing ominously.

Zoisite groans in pain, heaving herself up to grab at Pearl, previous apprehension gone. Instead of simply holding on to each other they instead sway from side to side dizzily, hands on the other’s hips. The Pearl nearly collapses from exhaustion, but Zoisite catches her in a mimicry of a dip before she can hit the ground. Light fills the room, more brilliant than before. Instead of fizzling out it glows brighter and brighter, obscuring any and all view of the gems within. Then, a quiet humming, and a loud pop as the video feed cuts. After a few seconds Fluorite appears again, clothes torn and eyes wild. They’re holding a bleeding arm and wheezing slightly, the recording obviously taken long after the previous clip.

“The camera was.. compromised, but I was able to capture a brief picture before then,” they breathe, pressing a button on a previously hidden remote. Behind them a projector hums as it starts up, shining on the wall behind them.

Blurred, grainy footage displays a picture of a large woman with gems glowing wildly and form unstable. Her hair reaches to her mid back above the Pearl’s gem, knotted and brown. Four arms sprout from her torso; seemingly in the act of swatting at the camera. She is hunched over, over twice the size of Zoisite and just as thick. Wild mismatched eyes glare from above her snarling mouth, teeth like blades jutting from her face. The right eye is the oval, blank iris of the Pearl, acid green; while the other ruby-red eye is nearly eclipsed by its catlike pupil. Her nose juts out above her thick lips like the Pearl’s, but with a subtle hook similar to Zoisite. Rage radiates from her even through the picture.

Fluorite, smiling weakly, points to her features individually, hurriedly explaining as they cradle their arm.

“You see, the face is a near perfect blend of Zoisite’s and Pearl’s, with the more prominent features of each individual gem displaying more in the fusion. Color-wise, it seems as if the palette of a fusion is a mixture of the two component gems’ shades with a tint of the resulting gem’s, though this could just be the instability showing,” they chuckle as if this is a joke. “Behaviorally.. Well, that’s what the interview was for! Unfortunately they became a bit.. Distressed at my presence, but nothing I couldn’t handle. A quick shock and they poofed!” their face falls slightly at this, brows scrunching in disappointment. “The Pearl unfortunately shattered. An unavoidable mishap, in my opinion. Pearls are made so fragile these days, it’s a wonder she didn’t split the minute I stole her!” face scrunching up in a distorted smile now, they clutch their arm harder to their side. The bleeding is slowing down, but only slightly.

“Unfortunately I didn’t notice the camera breaking until the interview was partially completed, so a bit of data is missing,” they continue, “Simple memory testing, physical examination, elementary stuff like that that can be portrayed just as well through notes. After I did realise it, I bravely entered the room myself with an audio recording device to continue,” they say, holding the remote up once more and clicking it.

The video fades to black, with a small time readout in the corner, slowly counting up.

“Z-Zoisite? Pearl? Where are you?” Fluorite’s voice can be heard, sounding shaken. The creak of a door opening obscures the sound for a moment, their footsteps echoing.

The fusion’s reply is completely unintelligible. Her voice is akin to the sound broken glass, echoing with the voices of her component gems. Fluorite, confused, repeats themselves.

“Cuprite,” the fusion’s voice is clearer now, the husky tones of Zoisite quiet under the bell-like sound of Pearl’s.

“Wha- oh. I didn’t see you in the dark. You know your gem type then?”

“Yes.” the unmistakable sound of grinding teeth nearly blocks Fluorite’s next words.

“Cuprite, explain to me what you’re feeling right now. Use as many words as possible, if you can. What is your mental state currently?”

The larger woman chokes for a moment before replying shakily. “Pain.”

“You are.. In pain? Why?”

“Do not know.” Cuprite’s voice is becoming more unstable as time goes on.

“...Alright, then, could you perform some acrobatic tests for me then? Maybe try and summon a weapon?” Papers shuffle, most likely the smaller gem’s clipboard.

“..Yes.” Pearl’s voice is clearer now, servile nature overcoming Zoisite’s natural stubbornness. She shuffles her limbs, grunting in pain now and again.

“Okay, touch your gems. Can you tell me where they are?” A moment later a sharp cry sounds out from Cuprite. She grunts assent, but nothing more.

“Um, Cuprite, I need you to speak. Clearly if you can. Are you stable?” anxiety is riddled in Fluorite’s voice.

“You are not-” they’re cut short by their own quiet growl. Faintly, the sound of nails scraping flesh can be heard.

Fluorite is audibly annoyed now. “Cuprite, you need to speak clearly. There’s no point to this if the interview isn’t audible enough.” the fusion groans, limbs thumping together as she tries to become comfortable in the cramped room. Quiet footsteps can be heard; Fluorite approaching the other gem irritably.

“Stay back...”

Fluorite continues talking as if they didn’t hear the other gem’s words. “If you won’t talk I’ll just take a sample from your g-” their voice is cut off with a resounding thwack as they are struck by a massive hand. They let out a cry of pain as their back hits the wall, hard.

“C-Cuprite? You’re-” the fusion wails again, louder now. The cry of pain turns to one of anger, a primal scream of rage that shakes the room. Fluorite can be heard pleading for mercy as Cuprite approaches, before a soft hum and a pop indicate the gems poofing. The blank screen switches once more to the feed of Fluorite, paler now.

“Listening to it now.. I didn’t really get much data,” they mumble, blinking slowly. “She didn’t really say anything, just that it hurt,” They look up at the camera, eyes unfocused. “I need to.. Rest for a while. When I return I can write more notes, record over the tests. I just need to.. lay down. I can talk to Zoisite again next cycle.”

They reach for the camera with their good arm, revealing the gem on their wrist as the video switches off.

Faintly, someone screams.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monetarymollusk.tumblr.com/tagged/art


	3. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chap pretty much solidifies the fact that Fluorite is a Bad Person so... beware
> 
> also sorry this is short, originally this and the next chapter were supposed to be 1 chap but i figured it would be better to sto pwhere i did
> 
> enjoy

The diamond insignia appears again, noticeably smaller. The footage, this time, cuts much smoother to blurry video, seemingly security footage.

A gem is strapped to a long concrete board in the center of the room. She shakes slightly but seems to be unconscious. Slowly, to keep her from waking, a door opens and out steps Fluorite. Their arm is bandaged thickly and they walk with a slight limp, but otherwise they are lightyears better than their last appearance. Cautiously they creep to the edge of the table before faintly whispering;

“Zoisite..” mournfully, they gently rest their hand on the gem’s arm. She twitches minutely before settling again, grunting in her sleep. Fluorite watches her for a few more minutes sadly before leaving the same way they came in. Only mere seconds after they leave does Zoisite take in a great, heaving breath like a drowning man. It sounds like she’s going to scream from the way her breath hitches, but somehow she holds it in. Face screwed up in pain, the large gem tries and fails to rip free of her bonds, giving up after a minute of struggle. Defeated, she begins to weep.

The video fades, replaced by a simple title card.

_ZOISITE, RECOVERY_  
_CYCLES 6-16_

Fluorite speaks quietly as the video fades back to the footage of Zoisite.

“Subject One is responding negatively to the aftermath of the Cuprite fusion and the Pearl’s resulting death. Unfortunately, she is too violent to be let free, so she has been contained to isolation room #3 while her form heals. I… I tried speaking to her when she first defused. All she would say was how much she wanted to be shattered, I had no idea what to do. She begged me to do it, said being with the Pearl was horrifying, but I refused. Afterward she tried to shatter me out of anger! I have no idea what went on in that fusion to make her react like this; I can’t ask her about anything either. All she does when I come in is either cry or threaten me,” they say, voice shaking despite the clinical tone. “It’s too risky to let her go, what if she reports me? I know I said that no one would believe her but... I’m not so sure anymore.”

On the screen Zoisite is confined to her ‘bed’ still, writhing in an attempt to escape. The door bursts open as Fluorite rushes in, destabilizer at the ready. They also seem to be holding the clipboard, oddly. Audio switches on for the first time since the footage started, undercut by harsh static.

Zoisite wails in pain as she struggles, eyes bulging in fear or anger, or both. Fluorite speaks but is drowned out by her noise. Their face screws up in guilt at the state of the other gem, but it’s all they can do to keep from running. Finally, torturously, Zoisite quiets. The only sound is her heavy breathing and the steady drip of water from the ceiling. Tentatively Fluorite steps forward.

“Zoisite? Are you… Did you calm down?” their hand holding the destabilizer shivers slightly.

Zoisite grunts incoherently as a response.

“I’ll um, take that as a yes, I suppose. Do you... Want to talk? To me?” Fluorite says nervously, fiddling with their clipboard. When Zoisite doesn’t respond they sigh, sitting down next to the table.

“I didn’t think this would happen,” they mumble. Above them, the larger gem scoffs, before falling silent again.

“I really didn’t! This isn’t- this isn’t what I wanted.”

“If that were true I wouldn’t be tied up like this,” Zoisite’s voice is husky from overuse. Fluorite jumps at her words before settling again, grabbing their clipboard. The feed is blurry, but a faint grin is visible on their face as Zoisite continues.

“The minute I get free, I’m going to grind your gem into _dust_ ,” the larger gem continues, “You’d deserve it, too. Keeping me here locked up for days, forcing me to fuse with that thing- You’re worse than the rebels.” she laughs angrily, fists clenching against her bonds. Fluorite scribbles something down on their clipboard.

“What happened… in the fusion? If I knew, maybe I could help you,” they reply, smiling despite the sadness in their voice.

“ _Help_ me?! You don’t even know me! I’m just another subject to you, as replaceable as that disgusting _Pearl_!” despite herself, Zoisite’s voice cracks again, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. Beneath her, Fluorite’s grin widens.

“I’m sorry,” they mumble, just loud enough for her to hear. Zoisite blinks, surprised, before craning her head down to look at the other gem. Fluorite’s back is facing her, blocking their maniacal smile. Their laughter is easily masked as sobs. Zoisite turns her head again to stare at the ceiling, deep in thought.

“It was like… I was a puppet,” she whispers, finally. “I was miles away from everything around me and the Pearl- she was so… empty. Like a shell. Cuprite was so gone, even moving was difficult.”

“Major dissociation, loss of individuality, detachment from reality,” Fluorite mumbles under their breath, scribbling on their clipboard.

“What?”

“What you're describing is called dissociation, or a disconnection from your sense of self. I’ve always theorized that Pearls were kept in a constant fugue state to make them docile, but with evidence like this-”

“You- Are you fucking serious?! Are you psychoanalyzing me, you piece of shit?!” Zoisite nearly shouts at the smaller gem. Her struggling begins anew, muscles bulging against the restraints. Fluorite jumps up, terror on their face as they watch the struggle. Their hands fumble with the destabilizer and then- with a crack of electricity Zoisite is out again. Fluorite sighs in relief, switching the device off dejectedly. The feed crackles as they walk out and the shot ends.

A crackle- a hiss, and Fluorite is back again. They stand once again in the blank gray room, door bolted shut behind them. Their face sports a grin so large that their bug-like eyes crinkle around the edges. An errant giggle escapes their mouth.

“Just a few more days and I can release her. The conditioning is going well enough, with my limited resources. She’s responding perfectly- the idiot actually believes I care about her emotions! It’s almost laughable the way she believes me, I had no idea it would be this easy!” they cackle madly, clutching the clipboard to their chest.

“It goes without saying that a Zoisite of her caliber is only a security guard- I read on her records that she worked as an entourage for a Lapis Lazuli. Can you imagine? A brute like her next to a Lapis?” chuckling, they wipe a tear from their eye with one hand. “Anyhow, the data I gathered from her during our visit today is invaluable. But I have to be cautious, last time I was too careless. I need volunteers- actual willing volunteers for the next round of Pearl fusion. Luckily, I know someone,” behind them the projector boots up again, displaying a picture of two gems with their arms around each other’s shoulders in front of a massive computer screen.

One of them is Fluorite, Blue Diamond symbol emblazoned on their tunic, looking genuinely happy. Next to them is a dark purple-hued gem, thick eyeliner creasing with the force of her smile. Her face is partially obscured by a wave of black hair, slightly frazzled. She has to bend over to be at Fluorite’s height, nearly twice the size of the gem beside her. The inky black gem on her chest shines with an unseen light.

“Onyx, one of my closest friends,” Fluorite announces, smiling warmly at the picture. “She was the messenger at my Kindergarten station. Because of her, I was able to send and receive gem blueprints without ever leaving my post! It was back before the days when instant messaging was a distant dream, the only way to communicate was with a wailing stone, the sound of which definitely isn't good for developing gems. She was amazing at her job, a perfect memory and incredible speed to boot! Onyx is the reason that the recipe flaw with Spinels was fixed; when their forms would explode after a few cycles of life? It was incredible, she reported to Blue Diamond herself because of the urgency! Of course, yours truly was the one responsible for discovering the defect but..” the green gem’s eyes lower, smiling softly. “I’m happy for her. She got a Pearl for her impressive work! After knowing her for that long, I knew she deserved it.” the picture switches to Onyx standing on a stage, a Pearl bowing deeply before her. It is evident that Onyx is struggling to contain her joy, mouth straining to remain stoic. Behind the both of them is Blue Diamond herself, shrouded in darkness. Fluorite’s face falls slightly at seeing her matriarch, turning back to the camera.

“She and her Pearl will be arriving next cycle for testing, and to see if she can try to calm Zoisite down. A warning though, Onyx is.. unorthodox with how she treats her Pearl. She sees it as an equal of sorts, encourages it to give opinions and have interests. It’s almost unnerving the way she’s trained it to act like a real gem,” discomfort is evident in their stance, a grimace crossing their features. “Either way they’re getting here tomorrow. Hopefully, they can give me more insight into the inner workings of a Pearl, but in the meantime, I need to check up on Zoisite again.”

They chuckle darkly, reaching to shut the camera off.

“If I’m lucky, Cuprite may make a return. Until next time, this is Fluorite Facet-1F3O Cut-4KM, signing off.”

_Click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monetarymollusk.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks to prettyhearse for tellin me abt grammarly which i used to edit this fic


	4. Snowflake Obsidian 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SO LONG AJDBAKDNSKDB
> 
> i don't have an excuse honestly i was just busy with school and such
> 
> but yeah this chapter has some seeeerious stuff like manipulation, gaslighting, and a lot of emotional abuse so beware

Zoisite is back again, suspiciously quiet on her stone bed. Fluorite is next to her, a tape recorder resting in between them. The larger gem has her legs unbound, reclining on a stack of pillows. It’s hard to see with the low video quality, but she seems to be crying. Her shoulders shudder with the effort, chin pressed to her chest with how low her head hangs. Fluorite, sitting on a stool next to her, pats her arm reassuringly. They murmur quietly, eyes downcast. Whatever they say seems to upset Zoisite more, whipping her head up to stare in horror at the other gem. At once they are on the defensive, hands held in front of their chest in surrender, speaking quickly. Still crying, Zoisite’s broken voice breaks through the quiet background noise.

 

“Why would you- why are you still doing this? Why would you do this to someone else?” the brash gem from before is completely absent in her voice, replaced by a meek shadow.

 

“It’s not like that, she volunteered for this! She’ll be fine Zoisite, I can handle this!” Fluorite replies.

 

“But why do I have to be there? You said I could stay here! I don’t want this!”

 

“Zoisite.. Don’t you trust me? I can handle it this time, what happened to you was just a mistake!” a hint of anger slides it’s way into the smaller gem’s voice. Zoisite flinches imperceptibly.

 

“Of course I do…” Fluorite smiles at this, placing their hand back on Zoisite’s with a soft expression. 

 

‘Don’t worry, I’ll be here if anything happens. Now, do you want me to leave? I have a lot of prep work to do before Onyx gets here,”

 

Zoisite’s eyes dart down to the floor, biting her lip. She nods slightly before presenting her legs to be bound again. Fluorite leaves with a small wave, closing the door loudly. Zoisite jumps, curling back in on herself.

 

***  
The footage switches to a view of a page underground cave, seemingly converted into an auditorium. The walls glitter with running water as tiny streams whisper their way down.

 

A large blue stage lies in the middle of the frame, shrouded in curtains, bare of any sort of ornament. Suddenly, the curtains part with a whoosh, and out steps Blue Diamond. The camera shakes harder, as if the holder is shivering in excitement. Deafening applause echoes through the auditorium, the view whipping to a massive crowd of gems of all shapes and sizes jumping raucously. A group of Rubies even stack on top of each other to get a better view, presenting their gems to their matriarch in a sign of loyalty.

 

It whips once more to the stage, where three gems now stand stoically beside the Diamond. Zooming in reveals them to be three Spinels, noses pointed in the air. With a wave of Blue diamond’s hands the cheering ceases, falling to intermittent murmuring. A quartz coughs somewhere next to the camera, earning a harsh shush from the cameraman. A Spinel’s voice booms over the crowd, echoing in the dark cavern.

 

“Welcome, gems, to the celebration of an incredible scientific breakthrough. Today we commemorate the Onyx now known as the savior of all spinels, for the amazing discovery iin gemetic engineering,” she says, turning to the dark purple gem now approaching center stage. It’s Onyx, face straining with the effort to hold back her grin. She walks steadily, eyes half lidded. Skirt swishing, she bows low to the ground at her diamond’s feet. With a wave from Blue Diamond she straightens out, presenting her gem - lying in the center of her chest - to the ruler, as was customary in ceremonies like these. Shadows nearly obscure the matriarch’s smile from underneath her hood. 

 

Nodding, she gestures to the Spinels, who each summon a cyan pillow from their gems. Resting delicately on the pillows are three unformed pearls, ranging from deep black to a light lavender, glowing slightly. Onyx must not have known of her gift, as her schooled expression of neutrality falls away to awe. A few frantic looks between the pillows and Blue Diamond reveal her true emotions, eyes shining in gratitude. Once more the matriarch nods towards the pillows, indicating that Onyx must choose one of the three. Despite the low camera quality her hand visibly trembles as she reaches for the lightest hued Pearl, gently touching the edge in barely concealed rapture. Sharply the other Spinels whisk their pillows away, leaving the chosen pearl-bearer in the limelight. She kneels, raising the pillow to Onyx’s eye height. The crowd cheers, sound cutting through the awed silence that previously filled the cavern. Blue diamond speaks quietly to the Spinel, smile still firmly stuck on her face. The other gem nods quickly before handing Onyx the pillow nervously. Onyx looks at her in confusion, brows furrowed. Her eyes snap wide as she realises-

 

“Pearl, form,” her voice quivers slightly. A brilliant glow fills the room as the inert gem lifts itself from the cushion, causing a brief lens flare. Light spills from it’s center, solidifying into spindly limbs and flowing skirts. Gracefully the pearl lands en-pointe in front of Onyx, bowing so low her nose almost hits the ground. Her clothes are simple, meant to be customized by her owner, eerily similar to the peach pearl in appearance. Her lavender hair falls gently on the side of her face just as Onyx’s, framing her brilliant violet eye. Onyx gasps, hands flying to her mouth, struggling for words. The camera jerks with a loud thump, view tilted as it clatters to the floor of the cavern. A crack winds its way across the surface of the lens, audio distorting with the sound of Fluorite’s muffled yelling. It fades away with the view of several gem’s shuffling feet.

 

***

 

“H-hello? Is this thing on? Fluorite uhm.. Fluorite told me to record this as a- What did you call it?”

 

“Character evaluation!”

 

“Right, a character evaluation. Sounds like we’re in a book, hehe!” the mystery gem’s laugh tinkles like bells. The screen remains dark.

 

“I am Onyx- erm, should I say my cut?” a quick noise of dissent and she continues- “Well, I’m Onyx! I’ve been working with Fluorite for as long as I can remember, from the minute I came out of our Kindergarten! Ever since I met Pearl, I’ve been travelling the galaxies to see the sights. It truly is beautiful, especially after spending my entire life in one spot!” she laughs again, muffled slightly as if behind a hand.

 

“Oh, wait, hang on-” Fluorite returns and the video flashes back on, revealing the two gems. Onyx seems to be holding the camera, with Fluorite by her side. 

 

“There, the video wasn’t on. Keep going!” Fluorite disappears behind her. From the brief flash of their face it is apparent that the black circles under their eyes have darkened considerably. Onyx, by comparison, nearly glows. She reaches a gloved hand up to push her hair out of her eye before continuing.

 

“Okay, so, I’m gonna be fusing with my Pearl today! She’s in the other room right now- I had to poof her so she wouldn’t get stolen, so it’s going to be a bit before she can regenerate,” she shrugs, still smiling slightly, “I’m excited! I’ve never had a chance to fuse before, even with other Onyx-es.”

 

“Talk about how you feel right now, like your emotions and stuff. What’s going through your head?” Onyx glances at Fluorite out of frame briefly.

 

“Well… I guess I’m sort of nervous? You didn’t really tell me what happened with that other gem, Pearl was hoping to meet with her to talk for a bit-” Fluorite cuts her off quickly.

 

“Later! That’ll be later. I want you two to go into this with clear minds.” they deflect, anxiety present in their voice. “She’s not the most positive of gems and I want you- uh, want you to make your own decisions about the process. That’s enough for the interview, I can edit in anything else I need after we’re done!” 

 

Before Onyx can respond, the video fizzles out.

 

***

 

It’s the grey room again. The larger one, still dripping a mysterious fluid from the ceiling and smattered with claw marks- likely from Cuprite. Empty for now, but the atmosphere of the room sends a message of foreboding. A door, out of camera, opens with a squeak. The patter of feet echoes in the empty space as Onyx and her Pearl enter. Fluorite, as per usual, does not enter with them and slams the door behind the pair. 

 

Pearl stands with her legs shoulder-width apart, head turning around to examine the room. Onyx does the same with a touch more enthusiasm, even reaching out to touch the strange liquid dripping from the wall. Her face screws up in disgust, and she wipes it on her dress. The speaker crackles uncomfortably close to the camera’s microphone, making the gems inside flinch in surprise.

 

“So, the last time we did this, just holding onto each other didn’t really work for fusing? They kind of spun around like they were dancing, and did a dip, sort of? My best guess is that it’s going to be easier for you two because you know each other, but just to be safe. Onyx, do you know how to dance?” Onyx nods her assent, offering her arms to pearl, who accepts them with a smile. The dance is simple, a slow twirl around each other to an unheard beat. 

 

For a few minutes they continue with no results, and then- they nearly fall over each other as Onyx trips. Her laugh rings through the room, faintly echoed by her Pearl’s quieter tone. They rise in tandem and begin again without prompting. It seems looser somehow, more carefree. Onyx takes the lead and spins them faster, laughing all the while. The two spin at arms length now, like children playing a game, gems glowing brightly as they smile until- 

 

A bright flash of light, and the two laughing voices become one. It takes a moment for the camera to readjust itself from the glare, rendering the fusion invisible. 

 

Finally, it clears and she is visible. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, four eyes wide in astonishment, is the fusion. 

 

Spindly black hands speckled with white flit over her eyes, mouth, her torso, and finally, the two shining gems resting on her breastbone. From the speaker, Fluorite is silent. 

 

“We… we did it?” astonishment fills her voice as she straightens up. An attempt at a celebratory jump ends with her head cracking against the ceiling, but she remains undeterred in her happiness. The door opposite bursts open to reveal Fluorite, eyes wide with glee. They rush over-almost slipping in their haste- stopping short in front of the massive fusion.

 

Their mouth gapes for a few moments, no sound forthcoming. The fusion’s massive frame shifts uncomfortably under their awed gaze. 

“You- do you know your name?” Fluorite manages after a few more moments of awkward silence. Lifting a single thin hand to her mouth, the fusion contemplates this. 

 

“I think… I think it’s,” her voice trails off in thought.

 

“Snowflake Obsidian.”


End file.
